


Testing new limits

by tigerlilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-18
Updated: 2006-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilly/pseuds/tigerlilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Daniel stay quiet if necessary?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Testing new limits

**Author's Note:**

> written for the LiveJournal 50-smutlets claim- Jack/Daniel - Sound

It was team night at O'Malley's, which they hadn't done for quite a while now because of their time-killing schedule of missions and meetings. So they had used the holiday downtime to spend some quality time together again. None of them was in a xmas mood, they were just too much away from Earth to have a chance for getting there, so the best they could come up with was to just be together, around what they all called their family now.

O'Malley's was pretty crowded that evening, like most of the restaurants and pubs at this time of the year, but they were lucky to find a table in the back of the room where it wasn't too loud.

They talked for hours about everything but the SGC, just wanting to get away from all of it, even if it were only for a small amount of time. Even Teal'c got a bit more talkative, giving amusing comments about his view of some Earth customs.

It was getting late when companionable silence enclosed them at last, and there weren't as many people left as before, even though it was far from being deserted.

After another round of beer, they decided to call it a night and Teal'c offered to drive Sam back home, since it was on his way back to the base, and he had been the only one not drinking. Daniel and Jack decided to hire a cab to get back to Jack's place where Daniel would spend the holidays.

When Sam and Teal'c left, Daniel went to the restrooms.

"I'll be right back, then we can leave too," he said to Jack as he stood.

There was only one guy at the washstand when he entered the men's room, already turning to leave and Daniel welcomed the silence compared to the other rather noisy rooms. He really hated it when he had to shout to talk with his friends, but went along nevertheless. There just wasn't much time they could spend like this, and he had to take what was offered.

After he had relieved himself and was washing his hands, he thought about the upcoming days. He was looking forward to some quiet and undisturbed days with his lover where the only thing to worry about was when - or rather if - they got out of bed. He had to smile at the thought. Jack had been his lover for quite a while now, but they only had had a few opportunities to really enjoy themselves like they wanted.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the door open. Only when he looked up into the mirror again did he noticed the man standing directly behind him.

But it was already too late. Just when he wanted to say something, a hand was pressed to his mouth cutting off all sound.

He was dragged into one of the stalls and pushed against the wall, a hard body pressed to his backside.

"No sound," was whispered into Daniel’s ear, making the hair on his neck stand on edge. He could only nod, his heart beating so fast that he could feel the throbbing right in his head.

The hand left his mouth, only to come to a rest at his throat, pressing his chin higher. Another hand began to wander down his chest, sneaking under his shirt and caressing his stomach.

Daniel shivered, even though he wasn’t really sure why. Fear? Oh yes - he was far too aware of the position he was in to not be the tiniest bit afraid, but there was also the thrill of the situation. What would happen next? Should he just play along? And there was always the possibility of someone entering the restrooms, discovering them.

But what surprised him the most was how aroused he was. He never had been one for (semi-)public sex, but somehow the whole situation made his blood rush faster through his veins.

The man behind him pressed his groin against Daniel's ass, pushing his erection against the seam of his jeans, between his cheeks, making Daniel bite his lips to keep a moan from escaping him.

The hand on his stomach traveled slowly lower, teasingly dipping under the waistband, but not enough to actually touch him. Daniel's own erection strained against its confines and he growled in frustration of the denied contact. That only earned him a chuckle, a low and husky "Patience" doing nothing to even slightly calm him.

Instead, he only grew more desperate when the hand disappeared from his front to give his buttocks a hard squeeze. When the hand went lower, between his legs and right behind his balls, Daniel couldn't stop the groan coming deep out of his throat.

At that very second, he heard the door to the restrooms being pushed open and two people entering, obviously deep into conversation. Instantly the hand was back on Daniel's mouth and an almost inaudible "Ssshhhhh" was hissed into his ear, making him freeze.

Daniel's heart beat even faster when the man's hand wandered back to his front the moment he could hear the men outside, getting rid of probably too much beer. He didn't dare to even move an inch, but when he felt his fly being opened excruciatingly slowly, he released a shaky breath against the other man's fingers, which tightened their grip on him in response.

After a few agonizing seconds, the pressure on Daniel's cock lessened and he could breathe somewhat more easily again. Though he didn't have much time to relax, because as he heard the men zip up and going over to the washstand, warm fingers curled around his erection.

Daniel pressed his eyes closed, trying frantically to stop the whimper from coming out of his mouth. Just the right pressure along his shaft and a thumb sweeping over his glans, smearing the precum gathering on the tip, tested his willpower on a whole new level. He didn't know why, but knowing that they were on the verge of being discovered was a huge turn-on he had never thought of.

On the other hand, he wished for them to get on with their business and disappear - he wasn't sure if he could stand the teasing strokes much longer. And staying quiet was getting more and more unbearable.

Just when he heard the door to the restrooms open again, and he thought his torture would find an end, the hand pushed further into his pants to lightly squeeze his balls. At the same time, a tongue licked the spot beneath his ear that always drove him crazy. His whole body was trembling by now, and he felt his climax approaching, unable to do anything against it.

The moment the door fell shut and they were alone again, the hand was back to his shaft, stroking only once before he came hard against the wall, a sob escaping his throat while he bit down on the fingers silencing him.

Daniel needed a while to calm down a bit, his knees felt weak and had it not been for the hands pressing him against the body behind him, he would've sagged down on the floor.

When he got himself slightly under control again, he let his head fall back against the other man's shoulder, turning his head to look into the familiar face of his lover.

"Jack..."

"Sssshhhh..." A hand was caressing his chest, trying to calm him, while cockiness was written all over the other man's face, eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Merry Christmas, Daniel."


End file.
